No One Wonders
by hardshocker2
Summary: The big, weird world. The tiny, generally normal people within it. Unfortunately, normal can be something questionable these days. People live and walk through their life dealing with it without noticing the others along the way.
1. A Blake Tale

**Well this is me doing something different with my other story "Those Who Wonder." After going back and looking at older chapters, my ideas and how Blake's personality behaves doesn't line up very well. Because of that, I'm throwing the ideas I may or may not have into this story instead. I know what I said before about wanting "Those Whose Wonder" to be a long series but it's been around a year since then and things do change. To start off, I'm starting this off by re-uploading the most recent chapter. Hopefully that doesn't upset anybody but it gives a good buffer.**

* * *

 **Blake**

Pills are dangerous things. Take only one and you could be throwing up in the shower in less than two hours. Wishing you were dead in only three hours. Then finally, sitting on the couch staring at the television like you've never even wondered about your future. Next thing you know, it's been a year or two and you're sitting in a small book shop with someone who simply distracted you from thinking. Which is where I'm at now.

Avery is that someone. A someone who came into my life completely by random. He saw me and looked me up and down like a prize. He came up to me and started asking about what I liked and what I did in my spare time. Avery laughed at what I said a lot and never wavered in his smile.

It wasn't long before he asked if we could hang out one night and watch movies together. We found a series that I was a fan of. There was no shortage of questions about the movie from him but I didn't mind answering them. It wasn't until the halfway point of the second movie when his questions slowed down. His arm that he had slyly wrapped around me gave a nudge which I knew was code for, "Look at me." I turned and he was obviously going for a kiss. Honestly, I didn't feel much at the time but I went for it anyway. I mean, why not have fun for a little bit? A distraction from the world that I was already distracted from.

His lips connected with mine and it brought a pleasant enough feeling for me to not pull away. It went on for a minute before I felt his tongue slightly brush against my lip. I didn't like tongue so I didn't reciprocate the action. Another thirty seconds and he slightly bit my lip which I did like. A slight gasp escaped my lips which he took as approval and pulled me closer. Three minutes into it and his hand began to travel along my stomach towards my breasts. I've never thought of myself as an easy person but a little bit of pleasure never really hurt anyone. That hand roughly played with my breast and brought about the pleasant feeling I hoped for. His hand groped just right to catch my nipple and made me gasp which he took as an invitation to slide his hand under my shirt.

Eventually my shirt was off and he was working on my pants. It seemed like a bit of a rush for us but I didn't care at this point. I was wet and just wanted something to get me off and he provided his body as a tool for me. Soon we were both naked and he had a condom on. He was smaller than my last boyfriend but that never really mattered much to me. What did matter was that Avery obviously didn't have much experience with sex. After a quick search for my more than willing entrance he began pumping. Unfortunately, the small amount of pleasure I got from that didn't last long before he took that last deep push which signified he was done. I was disappointed but he seemed like he was already beating himself up about his lack of performance. He was lucky I was forgiving and still horny because I knew exactly how to fix his spirits and make him useful for what I needed. I pushed him on his back, quickly straddled his head and lowered myself. Any confusion left his head the second I was low enough for his tongue to reach out and taste me. He caught on quickly and learned what I liked without much intervening. He lacked in one department but he was a natural in this one. It didn't take too long for me to squeeze his head in my thighs as I doubled over in pleasure and orgasmed.

For nearly one hour, I managed to distract myself from everything through shallow pleasure.

It had been six months since that night and now we were sitting in my favorite book shop. Avery told me he wanted to talk and I agreed to sit down with him with a bit of reluctance. He looked concerned so I let him have his moment.

"Its starting to feel like you just have me around for sex." He started. "You rarely talk to me that much or see me unless you're in the mood. Even then, you get what you want but only make a half-assed attempt at what I like."

I sighed. "I don't know what you want, Avery. We went out to lunch recently."

"That was two weeks ago!" He said, clearly annoyed.

I shook my head. "So? I just haven't felt like going out that much. Am I supposed to always want to do what you want to do?"

He did not look happy at that. "That's not what I said. I would just like it if we did more together."

"We do plenty." I said.

"You're even annoyed with this conversation. Do you just not care about what I feel?" Avery asked.

Honestly, I was getting annoyed. "Is this conversation happening because you're annoyed that I didn't feel like blowing you the other night?"

Avery frowned. "No it's not! I just want someone I can connect with and you seem to be doing the opposite of that. You don't ask about my day, you don't go out of your way to see me and I have to make all the plans that you end up turning down anyway. You won't even say 'I love you' half the time now."

I didn't need this. "Because I don't feel like that." I said.

He did not look happy after that. "Then what was the point of these last few months? Just sex?"

"I don't know." It was the truth.

He leaned in a little. "Are you going to try to fix things like I'm trying?"

I looked away. "There's nothing to fix! I thought we were doing fine."

"We aren't! I'm not happy." He admitted. "If you won't change anything then I don't want to deal with this anymore."

I pointed an angry frown at Avery. "What? Are you breaking up with me?"

Avery took a moment and sighed. "If you aren't willing to change then yea, I am."

"Fine." I said.

Avery studied my face. I guess he was seeing if I changed my mind real fast but I didn't budge. He got up and quickly turned around and walked away. The door's bell rang as he left. I could see him through the window as he walked down the sidewalk, his head never lifting back up. Surprisingly, I actually felt something for a second but it quickly got pushed aside. Something clicked in my head right then. I didn't like how fast my brain was able to hide those feelings of sadness. I knew the point of the medication I was taking was to keep me from just dropping into deep depression at random but it seemed to also hid legitimate sources of sadness and every other extreme emotion.

When I got home I quickly pushed my prescription to the very back of my side table drawer with my full intention of forgetting about it.

Which is exactly what happened. For three months anyway.

* * *

 **Again, this chapter was a simple re-upload to act as a tip-off point. I'm looking forward to seeing how this goes. I do miss my early days of writing a chapter a day for my first story, "It Takes Some Time." It was terrible but I had fun. Remember people, that's what matters, HAVING FUN!**


	2. Yang's World

**Here's the original content I promised for this story. I'm still wondering if having a different story entirely is a good idea but like I said, I had worries about certain characters and how I write no longer lining up with how "Those Who Wonder" was originally written. Honestly, feedback would be appreciated about this decision. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Yang**

The tick of the clock on the wall pounds into my head like gunshots from years ago. The bare space that I call a room simply echos the sound. I'm the only one left awake out of the three of us. I was the oldest child of the house. The other two girls in my room were fifteen years old while lucky enough to be two years older. There was another girl that slept in a different room, my sister Ruby. She was only twelve which somehow meant that she got her own room to sleep in. I didn't know why.

The family we lived with were basically strangers to us. Orphans sent off to live with whoever the government decided. It had been two months since we arrived but it took six months for the system to actually find us this home. It still happened too quick for us. Our real home was invaded. Two thugs broke in and began stealing all they could while our parents ran downstairs to investigate. Unfortunately, the thieves brought weapons with them. I can only assume that my parents did all they could but the criminals killed them where they stood. I didn't know this at the time because I was upstairs hiding with Ruby and crying during all of it. There was crack of a gunshot but I didn't move one inch. Ruby wanted to run and see if our parents were alright but I held her down as best as I could. We didn't learn what happened until police found us upstairs.

Many questions later and we ended up here with a pair of fake parents who seemed to not care too much passed the basic necessities to raise their children correctly. That's how I ended up here in a plain, mostly white room with a clock that reminds me every second of that night.

" _Click… Click… Click"_

It was unbearable.

" _Click… Click…_ _ **Clunk"**_

I shot up fast in my bed. It was a sound of a door closing down the hallway. It was out of place in this house. Our family was serious about curfews and being asleep when they told us. I've never seen what kind of punishments they have but I didn't want to find out. Unfortunately, the sound came from down the hall which meant that it could be Ruby about to get herself in trouble. Against my better judgments, I got up and left the room without waking the other girls up. I took a quick glance down the opposite side of the hall, away from the sound, to make sure no one was there. There was a light on in the living room at the end which was odd for this home. It made me uncomfortable and more eager to hurry and check on Ruby. I hurried as fast as I could without the floor creaking beneath me towards Ruby's door.

As I approached the door I noticed that light was coming from under it. I didn't know what she was doing but it wasn't worth getting in trouble for. Quietly, I turned the doorknob and almost immediately knew something was off. The sound of shuffling sheets met my ears and something else that made my blood boil. It was the sound of Ruby's muffled crying. I pushed the door open to see the back of our foster father, who was hanging over Ruby's bed. When I started walking in to see what was happening I noticed Ruby's pajama bottoms on the floor, along with her underwear. My emotions started rising as I started sneaking up behind him. Right as I got behind him I saw his hand on Ruby's bare leg, sliding up towards her equally bare behind. I screamed at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He yelled in turn and tried to throw me off but when I saw Ruby's crying face over his shoulder I tightened my grip.

Eventually he stopped struggling and collapsed to the floor with me on top of him. I didn't want to let go but Ruby had pulled me off.

"Yang! He's not moving anymore!" She tried pulling me away even further.

I didn't take my eyes off of him. "Did he hurt you, Ruby?"

She still tugged on my arm. "I'm okay, Yang. Please calm down!"

The father started groaning and rolled onto his back. I didn't want him to get up so I slammed my knees into his chest to keep him down. He coughed while weakly trying to push me away, but I was not going to let him do anything.

I turned and punched him in his crotch. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, ASSHOLE? FOR A YOUNG GIRL TO TOUCH YOUR DICK?"

"Get.. off..me.." He pleaded.

I punched his face, hoping I broke his nose. "FUCK YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Ruby pulled on me. "Yang! You're scaring me now!"

I didn't listen though. "YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND NOTHING ON YOU WILL WORK! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

" _Henry! What's going on?"_ His wife called from the hallway.

I needed to get away. Turning towards the father, I grabbed his head by the hair. "If you touch her again, I will kill you! I will be watching you!"

Ruby was crying. "Yang, what's happening?"

I turned to her. "I have to leave, Ruby. They won't be happy about what I did. I'll be gone for awhile. Only sleep in the other girls room and let them know what happened so they can protect you. I'll check up on you."

Ruby shook her head. "Please don't leave, Yang!"

"Sorry, Ruby but I have to. I'll be back though don't worry." The father groaned. "I have to go."

I stood and started running out of the room despite Ruby crying behind me. I yelled back at her, "Go to the other girls room and don't leave their sight!." I didn't stop to see if she listened as his wife was just outside the door. She tried to stop me but I pushed her and broke for the front door. I stumbled a bit with the lock, but the second the door opened I was running as a fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't need to be there.

And that's exactly what I did for six months. Until I turned eighteen.

* * *

"Ruby, come on!" I tugged slightly at her hand. My other hand carried a suitcase with her things in it.

"Where are we going, Yang?" Ruby asked worryingly.

I continued pulling her hand. "We're going home, Ruby. Back to our proper house. We need to hurry though!"

"Okay, Yang. Just don't pull me so hard." She asked.

We both ran away from the house of Ruby's former foster home. It was midnight and I had sneaked in through a window that was always left unlocked. Ruby had listened to my advice from that terrible night and was in my old bed in the room of the other girls. She had nearly woke them up when she saw me but I gave her a stern, " _Shhh."_ Unfortunately, I knew the family was going to wake up when they heard the sound of my truck's older engine loudly rev down the driveway. I didn't care because I needed Ruby away from there as fast as possible. I was taking her back to where she belonged. She didn't belong with that family. She belonged with me and I would give anyone who says different a personal taste of the hell I could bring them. I was her parent now.

 _"For how long though?"_ My mind quietly asked. I hated it when it did that. Now was not the time for my self-doubt to kick in. _"Someone will take her,"_ it chimed in. "I'm not letting that happen." I said to myself.

"Huh?" Ruby sounded.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Hurry and get in the truck. We're leaving." I told her as I helped her step into the vehicle.

I ran around the other side and jumped in almost before I even opened the door. The key roughly fit into the ignition, making the engine roar to life. A light turned on in a window from the house. I didn't care to know who it was so I threw the gear shift into drive and hit the gas pedal. The truck bucked a little but managed to push itself down the driveway and away from the house and the horrible people who owned it. Ruby no longer had to live in fear of them and was finally back with me. I still had some worries but now was the time to be happy about me and Ruby being reunited.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Remember, HAVE FUN!**


End file.
